creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Can You Hear Me
It was a late Saturday evening. She was 16. She had long blond hair and light brown eyes. She was sitting in her room and doing her course work when she heard her phone ringing. She didn't bat an eye initially, but when the ringing carried on for over 4 lengthy minutes, she finally looked at the phone. To her confusion, the screen didn't display any number; nor did it say 'blocked'. She looked at the phone strangely, slightly raising one eyebrow and almost closing one eye. The phone kept ringing so after looking at it for at least 10 seconds she shook her head slightly and finally answered the call. There was no answer for the first few seconds. Just a static sound of the phone and a quiet sound of heavy breathing. It sounded like someone has just been running. She was just about to put the phone down when she heard someone. Their voice quavered for a moment as they stammered the words: "H…E…L…L…O…? C…A…N…Y…O…U…H…A…E…R…M…E--?" The call was ended immediately. Although she was sure that it was a some sort of a joke, the unjust feeling of anxiety stayed. In the morning the she was still unsure of how she felt about the events of the previous night. Despite that, she carried on with her usual routine, but the strong feeling of insecurity remained. That night she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she kept imagining a dark room with scratched walls which were bare besides an old, rusting metal door with a missing handle and a small window covered in thick metal bars. The room was illuminated with a few slim streaks of moonlight let in through the bars on the window, the lighting was inadequate to make out anything else. For some reason or another this image reminded her of the disturbing prank call that she received the night before. She quickly shook that thought from her mind; it didn't make any sense. After spending the whole day drinking coffee in-between classes, due to her lack of sleep, she could go home in a few hours after her afternoon shift at her part-time job. When she finished it was already dark, and the streets where scattered with dim street lights vaguely illuminating the path before her. Walking down an empty street she started to experience a familiar sense of insecurity and anxiety. A feeling of being followed soon washed over her. She walked around a corner and she could clearly hear footsteps behind her, but she did not dare to turn around. With every step she started to pick up her pace, but so did the footsteps. At this point she was running. She was almost home when she turned her head to make out the figure of a tall man holding an object which looked like a baseball bat. She started running at her top speed. She reached her front door when she felt a striking pain in the back of her head. Time seemed to slow down as everything started to darken. She lost the strength in her knees and slowly fell to the ground, when the darkness around her enveloped her vision completely. She woke up again in a dark room with scratched walls which were bare besides an old, rusting metal door with a missing handle and a small window covered in thick metal bars. The room was illuminated with a few slim streaks of moonlight let in through the bars on the window, the lighting was inadequate to make out anything else. This sense of danger and fear completely freaked her out. She started screaming and shouting but to no avail; nobody could hear her, or at least nobody was responding. She tried to push the door open, but nothing worked. She still had her phone with her. She called a random number, and waited, hoping for someone to answer. She waited at least 5 minutes, but when the call was finally answered she was in too much of a shock to say anything for a few seconds. She cleared her head and tried to calm herself down, eventually stammering the words: "H…E…L…L…O…? C…A…N…Y…O…U…H…A…E…R…M…E--?" Category:Reality